hillbilliesrockofficialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Oakwen
Billy Hill Oakwen is the protagonist of the show. He is currently living in a house in Montañeses, Arizona with his wife Sally Oakwen. They have two children Jordan Oakwen and Sparky Oakwen. The family also has two pets, Moncoon, whom he finds in the alley way in the episode "A New Family Pet", and a Swamp Creature. Billy is portrayed by co-creator Connor Laulo. Personality Billy's personality is based off of other animated sitcom characters(especially the dads) such as Peter Griffin of Family Guy, Stan Smith of American Dad!, Homer Simpson of the Simpsons, and Bender from Futurama. He is lazy, rude, a thief, a megalomaniac, narcissistic, a liar, alcoholic, stupid, egotistical, selfish coward who will do anything to get what he wants, that is unless it involves manual labor. He is skinny wears khaki(sorta) shorts, a plaid short sleeve button up, a black cowboy hat, and no shoes. He often disrespects his wife Sally, but if their kids aren't around they are nicer to each other. He is a good friend, taking in Tickle after his house burns down. He often forgets that he has a daughter, often times saying he has two sons or only acknowledging Sparky as his child, he does not do this purposefully, but because of his stupidity. His favorite movie is Wizard of Oz because it is a classic. Billy has been known to lose his temper easily and has even killed someone before. He got angry with and killed Jerry the neighbor in the commercial. Also, he knocks down Sparky in the Pilot episode after Sparky makes a comment about the families lack of money. He also brutally beats and almost kills the fat salesman in May I Interest You In..?. He carries around a gun with him at all times and enjoys threatening people with it. In the episode "Tickle Time", he gets his gun taken away from him by Sally. Although he is easily angered, he has a soft spot for animals and fights to keep Moncoon in "A New Family Pet". He also loves his family but often gets in fights with his brother Jedidiah. Friends Billy's best friends are Harry Gaylord, Jedidiah Oakwen, and Tickle Pickle. They enjoy hanging out in the alley way, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men do many things together. Billy also has other friends such as Tyleel Beanblossom. He became friends with Jedidiah's wife, Suzanne Oakwen, which stems from their alcoholism. Notes *Billy originally was supposed to wear glasses. *Billy and sally are the only characters who have not changed since the idea started. *Billy and Sally originally had no names and were only refered to as Pa and Ma. *Billy claims to be a professional banjo player. *According to Billy, all the men in his family were burglars. *Billy's favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz, claiming it is a classic. *Billy's middle name, Hill, along with his first name make the word Hillbilly. *Billy has murdered a person before. Employment History Billy has no job, but claims to be a professional banjo player. The only thing you could count as his job is his being a burglar. Baitin Switch In a running gag, storylines are interrupted by unexpected fights between Billy and a fat salesman. These battles feature long strings of action film-style sequences, with explosions, high-speed chases, and excessive collateral damage to both property and innocent bystanders, ending with Billy the victor leaving the fat salesman knocked out. In "May I Interest You In..?", the feud starts when the salesman keeps pestering Billy to buy his products. He also appears in various later episodes. Category:Oakwen Family Category:Portrayed by Connor Laulo Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters